


Perfect

by flootzavut



Series: Odds and Sods [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: CUverse, College AU, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Smutcember, idiotverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "It's weird - good weird, but weird - to hold Isaac's hand, to not make excuses or pretend this is less than it is. Danny likes it. He really likes it."In a different, kinder timeline, Danny and Isaac have a happier college experience.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Danny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483750) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> Okay so... Isaac and Daniel? I adore them and I want them to have happy endings that don't include dead wives and being apart and miserable for decades. Thus, in this AU, Danny is Hawk's babyqueer cousin who is a freshman at CU the year Hawk and BJ meet, and Isaac is the childhood friend he's been in love with for as long as he can remember, and when they get to college, possibilities open up for them.
> 
> One day, I will write all the build up and sweet sappy romance y'all know I live for, but for now I just really like this snapshot (especially in opposition to how much hurt I've laid on my poor lads in Next Time), so... enjoy.

* * *

_**Perfect** _

* * *

 

It's weird - good weird, but weird - to hold Isaac's hand, to not make excuses or pretend this is less than it is. Danny likes it. He really likes it.

He doesn't like that it's as far as they've gotten.

How on earth does he tell his best friend, the boy who's been the most important person in his life since before he can remember, that he wants them to kiss and touch and - well, he isn't sure. He never really wanted this, let alone more than this, with anyone else. He doesn't know where to start.

Even the crushes he had in high school were just crushes, the girls he kissed were just kisses, and they were mere distractions compared to how he felt and how he feels about Isaac, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself at the time. He's been treading water waiting for this to happen for what seems like his whole life.

They get back to Isaac's dorm room, and it's that moment, the moment Danny's let fly by so many times. They look at each other, and something about Isaac's expression, something in his eyes, makes Danny stop dead for a moment, not even breathing. Invitation? Desire? Need?

Isaac looks down at his mouth, and all Danny can think is to wonder how Isaac tastes.

For a few more seconds, they just stare. Isaac licks his lips, and Danny licks his own, involuntarily, and suddenly they're moving closer, closer than they ever did before, and Danny stops breathing again because is this it? Are they finally going to-

 _Everything_ stops, the world stops turning for a moment, when they lean forward in unison and their lips brush together, soft and gentle and utterly magnificent. Isaac makes a sound of surprise and pleasure and tilts his head, and Danny lets the kiss deepen, and it's so good. It's like nothing Danny's ever felt before, and at the same time it's comforting and familiar, and it's wonderful.

Isaac laughs as they surface, the laugh Danny's been addicted to ever since he first heard it in kindergarten, and Danny laughs back, and they grin idiotically.

"Do you-" Isaac sounds as nervous as Danny feels despite their laughter. "Danny, do you want to come in?" he asks.

Danny never understood why anyone would say their heart is in their throat until this exact moment, but suddenly he's terrified and excited and understands it perfectly. "Yes," he whispers. "Yes, I want-" _You, I want you. Any way I can have you_.

Isaac smiles wider, doesn't look away from Danny even as he's unlocking his door and pulling Danny inside, then he's slamming it shut and pushing Danny against it, and Danny finds Isaac's lips, and neither of them is holding back anymore, and it's amazing. Danny runs his hands up and down Isaac's back and over his hair, and Isaac cradles Danny's cheeks as they kiss, and Isaac is hard against his thigh, and he's hard too, and Isaac must be able to feel it. Danny has no idea what he wants, he just knows he wants it, and wants it with Isaac.

He doesn't know how to ask, but when Isaac breaks the kiss and leads Danny to the bed, it's as if Danny's entire body screams 'yes!' all at the same time. They sit down, kick their shoes off, and look at each other again, and then they're kissing, and everything becomes a blur of sensation and want and need. Somehow they end up horizontal, then Danny rolls onto his back and pulls Isaac on top of him, working on instinct, wanting, _needing_ to feel Isaac everywhere.

They pant into one another's mouths, gasping for air, and when their lips part they stare at each other as they press and rock together, and Danny wraps himself around Isaac, thrilled and scared and overwhelmed because he's never felt anything like this in his life, not even close. Not even when he gave himself relief in the shower, not even when he was thinking about Isaac and letting his imagination run riot, not... anything. Nothing has ever felt like this. Ever.

Then it winds up into something so warm and terrifying and wonderful he can't even think anymore, he's falling to pieces, and he throws back his head and lets out a guttural noise as he comes, and Isaac kisses his throat and groans, and Danny grabs Isaac's ass with one hand because they need to be _closer_ , and Isaac's shaking and gasping and coming, and they curl into each other and cling on tight.

When Danny can actually hear something beyond the pounding of his heart in his ears, he realises Isaac's laughing again. It's just as infectious as it's always been, and Danny starts to giggle as well. Isaac props himself up on Danny's chest and looks into Danny's face, smile wide and so bright against his dark skin. He's beautiful.

"Danny?"

"Mmhm?"

"I love you."

Fear. Joy. Happiness. "I love you too," Danny blurts before he can lose his nerve.

Isaac bends down to kiss Danny again, slow and soft, not the urgency of before. Danny wants to do this as often as possible for as long as possible. Then Isaac flops down on his chest; it's so comfortable, as if nothing's changed, even though everything has.

"I need a shower," Isaac says.

"You need to stay here with me forever."

"I was planning on taking you with me." It's a warm rumble that sends goosebumps all over Danny's skin.

Danny presses a kiss to the top of Isaac's head. "I- I think I can live with that," he whispers. "But I don't think I can move just yet."

Isaac chuckles. "Me either."

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He needs to say it over and over until there's no doubt.

Isaac grins against Danny's neck. "I love you too," he whispers.

They're idiots. They're a mess. It's perfect.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
